


Call for me - A Spell unknown

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, M/M, Magic, Protective Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: King Victorium has spend the two years since his crowning exactly the same way as the four prior. Hunting down Blood Mages that misuse there power for anything other than the better of the people.So when he gets caught in an entrapment circle and a deadly spell is aimed at him by the Mage they were tracing he is certain to not survive.Oddly it's newly appointed knight Leo and not Court mage Georgi, that can explain the outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 78 of my #65FF Challenge.
> 
> If I'm not careful this is all I'll be writing for the next few weeks, the story keeps developing beyond my original intent.
> 
> Look me up on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and check out the trinket tag, I'll be posting bits and pieces of stories I'm working on.

The spell circle that locks his feet in place make Victor nearly tumble, years of fighting and learning to balance himself in any situation are all that keep him upright. Not that it will help as there is no way for him to break the hold, and he is certain that the person who cast the circle is not simply going to let him leave it unharmed. 

The Mage steps out from between the trees, fresh blood splattered on his robes, a menacing grin on his lips. Oh yeah, the Mage was clearly in the middle of preparing an other spell. Just like he thought, hence the reason Victor had charged ahead instead of waiting for his Knight and Court Mage. Georgi was so going to scold him for this if he was going to survive. 

"Well your Highness" sarcasm dripping from the Mages voice and posture "it is not in my intent to let you do that." The Mage starts cackling. "These past two years you've been a thorn in our sights. Some common thug, killing our great King the strongest of all of our Kind. And instead of being put to death like the miserable worm you are they gave you His Crown, His Thrown and His Tittle." The man is spitting out his words. Pure rage flaring in his eyes. 

Victor could only wish this was the first time he'd heard this speech. Although he has to admit this is the first time he is hold in an entrapment spell for the duration of it. Usually the Mages had the decency of actually fighting him, instead of cowering behind an enchanted building. 

"I am not cowering. You prove how much of a worthless lowlife you are, thinking your sword is more worthy than my spells. Well Your sword is not going to safe your life. Your knight and mage are lost in my maze, you are stuck in a spell you will never be able to break. And I will be known as the Mage that has rid the world of you." 

At this the mage throws his hands in the air, and with a quick movement sends the spell he was holding out towards Victor. A spell that reeks of murderous intent and when it hits Victor is certain that this will be the end of him. His skin heats up when the spell hits, yet almost immediately a cool pours out from his core engulfing him in a calmness that he is certain that death is something one should not fear. So when the cool subsides and he realizes he is still in the same room, still held by the same spell he is utterly shocked. Just not as bewildered as the Mage. 

"Impossible. You have no Magic abilities, how did you ever nullify my spell. It was supposed to rip you apart. It was..." 

There is a sound like the air popping in your ears when you sneeze and the Mage gets tossed against the wall several feet behind him. Victor looks over his shoulder ready to thank Georgi, and gets his second surprise of the day. In the door is not his Court Mage but his newly appointed Knight, Leo, slightly hunched into himself his fist clenched as if he just hit somebody square in the jaw. Georgi is only a few feet behind and looks as amazed as he feels. To either of there knowledge Leo's magic was not normally aggressive in nature. And this spell had not felt like any magic either of them had ever come across in a fight. Except Victor was certain he did recognize it from somewhere. 

When the Mage makes a moaning sound it makes the man return their attention to him. Leo pulls his sword and the magic restraints all his Knights carry with them and runs over. Giving Victor a quick nod in passing. Victor nods in return, admiring the politeness the young man is showing. Georgi walks over and with some fast movements breaks the enchantment allowing Victor to fall over. Seems somewhere being caught and hit with the spell he managed to twist his ankle. 

After helping Victor in a sitting position, Georgi walks over to the mage and puts a dormus enchantment over him. The moment the Mage is under it they feel a shift to the building and a window appears out of nowhere. Leo takes a quick look out and informs them they are actually on a ground floor, he then looks around the room and pulls down a tapestry revealing the door out. He then walks over to the Mage and hoists the man on his back, leaving Victor for Georgi to support. 

They are amazed to see that the large building they had been wondering in for hours looked more like a former Inn. They find there horses nicely tied to the trees they had left them. It is soon clear that with his ankle there is no way Victor can ride on his own, so Georgi seats behind him taking reign, Leo takes Georgi's horse and the Mage get's tied over Leo's. After that they leave the place for the rendezvous, but it doesn't take long for Georgi to ask Leo where he learned the spell he had used. Leo looks from him to Victor and straight ahead again. 

"I learned it a very similar way Victor learned how to cast a protective charm over himself." Victor looks amazed, the boy is looking like he's not certain if he can continue.

"But I don't know how I did that. It just cast itself the moment that spell hit." At this Leo turns his face and looks Victor straight in his eyes.

"Exactly my Liege. Confronted with the Situation the spell cast itself. But it seems that unlike you I know exactly how I got that spell inside of me." The Young Knight looks away for a moment, a bit pensive, but when he looks back his resolve is clear. "Yuuri." He let's the information sink in.

Victor is surprised to hear the young man say the name of the man he still sometimes dreams about, nearly two years after seeing him last. Then it dawn to him that the boy could not know of his involvement with Yuuri as all that knew had sworn secrecy. So he looks at the Knight for a moment, who had told him?

"How do you get that I know anyone with a name like that?" Leo is taken aback a moment by Victor's tone of voice. The crown is clear in every word, and he understands that he will need to explain. So he points at the satchel that never leaves Victor's side.

"Yuuri was in the same caravan as me and Guang, when we arrived at the capital for your coronation. He wore that satchel, and told us in great detail exactly why he had stitched every single one of it's designs when he had made it. He also told us about wanting to attend the coronation to give thanks for you and your men saving his life one year prior. So first when me and Guang saw you wearing it we thought Yuuri had been at the audience and you had simply been given it then. It wasn't till we overheard one of your men state that he would have waited with discarding his purity if he knew return gifts could be so great, at which the other responded that he doubted that man could have attracted one as charming as your magic man, that we understood why Yuuri had felt different the day of your coronation."

Leo sighs and looks at Victor and Georgi. "You have heard of us getting attacked and I know that you have noticed neither me or Guang ever telling the whole story about it. It is simply because when Yuuri came and disrupted the attack I was inches of deaths door. Compared to my injuries there in that passage, Guang's were mere scratches." The young Knight swallows, as shudder going down his spine. 

"I was even trying to catch my last breath just to be able to say my sorry's to Guang as I knew he would be hurt by me passing. Instead when I opened my mouth Yuuri placed his lips over it and breathed a spell into me. The strength of the spell made me lose my conscience for a moment, but I could feel it coil inside me fix every injury that was painting the ground with my blood."

"You kissed my Yuuri." Victor's voice sounds gruff. Causing Leo to be pulled back to the present. 

"I did no such thing. And I doubt he saw it as such either." Georgi just looks at the young Knight, correcting the King. 

"It still doesn't explain what happened." Leo blinks a few time before understanding they don't get it. 

"When he breathed that spell into me it lodged itself to my core. And it has apparently been dormant there since then. You see when the spell released itself I could clearly feel the same energy going through me as that day. And I bet that if Our King is honest, when the protective spell released itself, he too had felt the same as he had felt when he was together with Yuuri." Victor holds his breath for a second and nods. 

"Except my spell is designed to fight as were his is designed to survive. Although I think Yuuri wasn't even aware he left either of us with a permanent spell dormant is our core. He didn't seem like the person to do something like that deliberately. Unless the soul behind those eyes is far darker than perceived." 

Leo shakes his head. "No Mila and Sara are far to good in judging peoples character and they would have never helped me and Guang into the healing ward of the castle if they had sensed anything of with him." 

"Are you telling me Mila knew you knew my Yuuri and she has not told me about it. Honestly that girl is way to good in keeping secrets. But why not tell this." 

"Perhaps for the same reason, Leo did not tell you he recognized the satchel. because we had ordered no one to speak about it." Victor looks at Georgi.   
"I could have guessed that order would come back to bite us. We would have known so much more of the young man." 

They are in contemplative thoughts for a moment till something else Leo had said suddenly ringed in Victor's mind. Something that had bothered himsince the moment he had seen Yuuri at the masquerade. He goes over everything the Knight said and then it hits him. He had seen the marks during their night together but they looked nothing like they had done before.

"Leo, when Yuuri told you how we saved his life, how detailed had he been." Georgi looks at his King a bit apprehensive, that is an odd question. 

"Not very detailed. All he said that if it had not been for you and your men taking most of the mages out, he would never had been able to get out of the circle threatening all the lives in his hometown. We did not dare ask further, he looked too tormented." 

Georgi pulls in his breath and he looks at Victor sharply. Victor nods. 

"I knew I had seen him before that night, but as he looked nothing like the slightly chubby village boy forced to dance I had not realized they were the same person. Even seeing the marks on his body. They looked so different healed." Victor trembles and his fingers grace the satchel. Then he leans into Georgi letting out a sigh. "Chris is going to have a field day when he hears this."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Leo is 16 and Victor and Georgi are 24 in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
